disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!
"I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!" is a one-hit wonder song sung by Linda Flynn-Fletcher as Lindana, shown in "Flop Starz" and "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!". It was the song that she told Phineas and Ferb about that convinced them to make a one-hit wonder. The song became elevator music and is featured in the episode, "Are You My Mummy?" during a chase scene in the elevator. Major Monogram is also shown singing it once, before Perry enters the briefing room (Candace's Big Day) The song is also on the Phineas and Ferb Album as track 7. Lyrics Lyrics= :Singers: She's Lindana... :Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! :Singers: She wants to have fun :Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! :Singers: She's Lindana :Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! :Singers: She wants to have fun :Lindana: I wanna, wanna, wanna have :Singers and Lindana together: Fun fun fun! |-|Soundtrack verison= :Lindana: I'm not Roxanne, I'm not Eileen, I'm not Sharon-a, :Lindana: And I don't wanna study, work or stay at home-a, :Singers: She's Lindana... :Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! :Singers: She wants to have fun :Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! :Singers: She's Lindana :Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! :Singers: She wants to have fun :Lindana: I wanna, wanna, wanna have :Singers and Lindana together: Fun fun fun! :Lindana: I'm not Veronica or Allison or Donna! :And I don't wanna scrub the sink or mow the lawn-a! :Singers: She's Lindana... :Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! :Singers: She wants to have fun :Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! :Singers: She's Lindana :Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! :Singers: She wants to have fun :Lindana: I wanna, wanna, wanna have :Singers and Lindana together: Fun fun fun! Background Information *Among the languages listed in the commercial is "Tag Log". One of the languages spoken in the Philippines is Tagalog, so this may be a spelling mistake or just a parody. *The full version of this song can be heard of the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack, while a shorter version excluding the first verse can be heard in the "Prance Askance Execution" game on the Phineas and Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas DVD. The full version appears in "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!". *Even though Linda said that no one remembers people who are 1-hit wonders, Lindana is found a lot on the show and her song is heard a lot. Also, the policeman in Flop Starz recognizes her, which had another one-hit wonder: Gitchee Gitchee Goo, which was the #1 song in "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown". *An instrumental version of the song is heard as the opening music for the game Transport-inators of Doooom!. *It is revealed in the episode "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" that Linda had never sang this song. She only lip synched. ** This could be an allusion to the fact that Olivia Olson provided her singing voice for the song. Episodes it has been heard Episodes where this song has been heard include: *"Rollercoaster" (as elevator music in the supermarket) *"Flop Starz" *"Run Away Runway" *"Are You My Mummy?" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" (as elevator music in the Googolplex Mall) *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" (slightly faster version) *"Backyard Aquarium" *"Toy to the World" *"Chez Platypus" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *"Finding Mary McGuffin" (heard briefly when record is seen) *"Candace's Big Day" (sung by Major Monogram when Perry enters his lair) *"Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" (1st good appearance) *"The Secret of Success" (Verse good appearance) *"Sleepwalk Surprise" (hold music) *"Druselsteinoween" (main verse played during "Phineas and Ferb Remix") Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Season 1 Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs